Modern mobile devices are well adapted to capturing images of a variety of objects, including documents, persons, automobiles, etc. Improvements to the mobile device image capture component capabilities and/or processing power make applications for capturing and/or processing digital image data using a mobile device increasingly attractive in an increasingly mobile-device-driven economy.
However, limitations of the mobile device hardware and practical limitations of capturing images using a mobile device present major challenges to efficient and effective digital image processing. For example, in line with the widespread adoption of electronic documents as a preferred medium of information transfer in many business contexts, along with the advent of mobile technology as a competent means of capturing high quality image data, many businesses have turned to a mobile-device oriented document capture and processing approach. In particular contexts, certain documents may be too large to capture in a single image having sufficient resolution to accomplish the necessary processing for downstream purposes.
Using traditional image capture and processing algorithms, especially those configured for use with a mobile device serving as the capture device, this has prevented implementation of the very useful techniques in contexts that would otherwise benefit greatly from a more modern, automated approach.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide systems, methods, and/or computer program products capable of capturing and/or processing image data in a manner that overcomes the challenges presented above and improve users' ability to capture and process data represented on “long” documents, especially using mobile devices.